I fell in love with my best friend
by GeekGURL13
Summary: Prince Percy Jackson's had a crush on his personal/best friend servant Annabeth Chase since there were ten , what will be the reaction of Annabeth if she Find out? , does Annabeth feel the same with Percy ? , We they Live Happy ever after? FIND OUT AND REVIEW :) FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic so please review so that i could correct my mistakes, thanks!

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan.** cause i'm a girl actually! (hahaha) i really dont onwed** PJO( it would be awsome if i did )**

okay! on with the story! :))

(Chapter 1: House on FIRE!)

ANNABETH's POV

*I was walking in the palace Garden and it was a bright sunny day "oh my gods! is getting late i have to wake prince Percy"actually i'm the prince's personal servant as much as i hate to be his servant i cant quit cause i needed the money for my family, when i got into the prince's bedroom i herd him drooling and saying " moommy! i love blue pancakes! yummy! yeheyy! blue ice cream! oh my gosh! blue pretty ponies!" i can't stop laughing at him hahahahha!ok Annabeth stop laughing quit it! and i poke him to wake up but notthing happend! " wat's wrong with this guy!"hmph! i have a plan! i smiled wickedly, "OH MY GODS THE PALACE IS ON FIRE!" i shouted at him with a very high voice " oh my gods! get my stuff!, get some blue pancakes at the kitchen! Mommy! heellpp! Anna-, he saw me laughing , and stood up, and saw he was wearing pajamas with NEMO design on it !, " shoot! annabeth! don't do that again! you gave me anxiety!" he said while heading on the bathroom.

" oh well that was Fun!" i told myself as i was arranging his bed's mess. A minute pass i herd Percy shouted "uhm! annabeth?" , " yeah?" i replied , " could you hand me my towel? i kinda forgot it " he said with a soft voice , " yeah sure but! say the magic word!" i said while i was puffing his pillows " uhm SWEET BLUED PANCAKES!?" he said sweetly " Hell no! wat's up with you in blue pancakes?! jezz!"" i said annoyingly to him. "uhm? Yeah i got it! PLEASEEEEE beauty queen!" he said to me, " Corre- hey! dont call me by that name!, he laugh " hey you know that you are laughing so you better quit it or i'll kick your butt! (**wow! annabeth! your the only one i know that kicking a prince is ok! awsome!)**

(to be continued )

**A/N:** sorry if this is not complete cause i still have to think of something to put up on this story soo! please dont hate me :) i promise to update as soon as possible! and please review and tell me some ideas .

#GeekGURL13#Pecabeth! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **hey there! percabeth lovers! sorry if it takes so long to update this story! i was kinnda busy lately but nothing will stop me from making percabeth fanfic story!

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. and i dont own PJO and blah blah blah blah! :)**

**(Chapter 2:)**

**ANNBETH'S POV :**

*i walk towards the closet and get percy's towel and handed it to him. minutes passed he was done changing Gods he was cute in a V-neck blue t-shirt, jeans and his Vans shoes. it was weird to think of that but for the record i had develop a crush on him since we were eleven. that's kinda weird for me that i fell in love with my best friend that was a prince of atlantis at probably the next king of this kingdom. i did not notice that a was staring at him when suddenly he said " hey annabeth! you ok? your like you've seen a ghost " i immediately looked down and change the subject.

'so..uh.. prince percy" i said without meeting his sea-green eyes but he cut me off and said annabeth i told you a millions times that dont call me prince percy call me percy

,or you can call me BABY?!" he said the last word softy "what did you say" i asked him with my sweet voice ." uh..hmm.. i said or you can call me Bary"

"oh! i must be hearing things oh well pri- percy! breakfast is ready at the dining room you can go now or would i get you some so that you could eat here?"

"yeah! that would be great yes please! he said while blinking his eyes. " ok percy i'll be back " i walk towards the door and get out and headed to the kitchen.

**A/N: **what do you think of this chapter?! please review :))


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: AGAIN I'm not Rick Riordan, i don't own PJO and ect. ( im so tired of repeating that! )**

**(Chapter 3:)**

**Percy's POV **

***while i was waiting for annabeth for my breakfast i grab my phone and played a song sung by:AUSTIN MAHONE**

I see you walk by  
Extra fly  
Baby where you going?  
Can I roll? (Is it cool if I come with you, baby?)

Livin' beach life  
Feelin' right  
You're the hottest everybody knows  
Oh oh

**i stared to stand and grab a brush and made it as my microphone **

Burnin' up, burnin' up  
Show 'em what you got  
Yeah you got it baby  
Let it show  
Uh ha

Let's Turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know what's up  
Don't just stand there  
Girl, I gotta know  
Uh ha

Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah

Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah

When we talk, girl, fireworks  
Something like the 4th of July

You're super hot  
Fire hot  
Something like the sun in the sky (huh, pretty hot babe)

Burnin' up, burnin' up  
Show 'em what you got  
Yeah you got it baby  
Let it show  
Uh ha

Turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know what's up  
Don't just stand there  
Girl, I gotta know

**i was dancing one of Micheal jackson's moves **

Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah

Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah  
Hey baby  
Tell me something lady  
I gotta know what's up  
I gotta know it right now  
Hey baby  
Tell me something lady  
I gotta know what's up  
I gotta know it right now

Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah

right after i finish dancing and singing like an idiot i didn't realize annabeth was staring at me and laughing very hard that she almost ganna drop the tray.

ï blush and said "uh... did you saw that?" she was walking towards the table and laugh while saying" cool moves you got there seaweed brain!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(chapter 4)**

**percy's pov**

***i cant stop blushing, its like my whole face is on fire , i was really embarrassed, annabeth seeing me dancing and singing! i feel like a wimp!. she could not stop laughing at me , but i kinda like it tough, seeing her laugh i could live like forever,its kinda wierd cause i had develop a major crush on her since like we were ten.**

**#FLASHBACK#**

**i was walking in the garden when a ten year old girl bumped me her book feel and i grab it and give it to her,when i saw her she was very beautiful like an was the first time i laid my eyes on her.**

**#FLASHBACK OVER#**

***suddenly the door slowly open and i saw annabeth entering holding a medium size box "percy your mom wanted you to have this" she said and put down the box beside me, and walked away from me , i stopped her "wait! annabeth! please stay?" i shouted.**

**"why?**

**" uh...cause..uhmm.. im scared?""**

**"oh my gods! wat a scaredy cat!" she laughed **

**"yeah i am! but are you telling me nothing scares you?! wise girl?"**

**"nothing scares! sea weed brain!"**

**"we'll see!''**

**so she sat beside me, and i opened the box and saw my mom's necklace,"this was given to her by my father" i told myself" why is she giving it to me?**

**i scanned the box and i saw a note inside it it said" give this to the girl you want to marry" **

**i was thinking to give it to annabeth but i thought this is not the right time so i put it back inside the box and put the inside my dower.**

**after that, we were just sitting awkwardly**

**"annabeth! there's a tarantula on your head!" i shouted at her**

**her eyes got wide and she quickly stood up and jump up and down and yelling" get it off! get it off!"**

**i laugh at her very hard, and said,**

**"you said nothing scares you wise girl?!"**

**"percy!"she said and sit back again**

**"sooo! wanna play wise girl?"**

**" wat kind of game sea weed brain?"**

**"uhm! lets see1... how about a game of sing and dance?"**

**"im in!..."**

**"wanna go first?"**

**"sure! i choose sing and dance buddy!"**

**#she played her favorite song "freak the freak out" by: victoria justise**


	5. Chapter 5

#LYRICS#

**"Freak The Freak Out"**

Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go.  
Nodding your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew,  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me?

**SHE JUMPED ON THE BED AND STARTED TO DANCE**

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit.  
Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh.

Patience running thin,  
Running thin, come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks does it heal?  
Open up your ear  
Why you think that I'm here?  
Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me  
Gotta know, gotta know  
What am I gonna do?  
'Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me?

(Can you hear me?)

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit.  
Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go

(Can you hear me?)

** SHE GLARE AT ME**

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

(Freak the freak out!) _[repeats in background until end]_

I scream your name  
But you never listen  
No you never listen  
But you never listen

*AFTER she was done "DAmm girl! that was amazing" i said

"try to beat it Mr, JACKSON"

" I WILL!" I CHOSSE SING AND DANCE!

I PLAYED MY FAVORITE SONG'SEXY AND I KNOW IT"

**i grab the brush and use it again as my microphone **

Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

I'm sexy and I know it...

**my favorite part, i got on the bed **

Check it out _[x2]_  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _[x3]_  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

" hahaha! you got the moves mr'jackson|! nice one!"

" well mrs. chase im not yet done" i said as i get my guitar and a chair and sit in front of her " i have something to tell you wise girl"

" what is it?

" the song will tell you just listen""


	6. Chapter 6

i stated to play me guitar and sang MARRY ME BY: TRAIN

**"Marry Me"**

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

**I LOOKED AT HER AND SHE WAS LOOKING AT ME IN THE EYES **

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Marry me  
Mm-hmm

* i grab the box and get the necklace and give it to her and said" my mom said that i'll give this to ther person whom i will marry" and i put it around her neck.

after that i said again " so annabeth chase, would you be honored to be my wife and i promise to do my best to make you happy all the time even it takes my last breath to do that.

she smiled and said" cool speech "

"thanks , but is that a yes or no?"

" oh sea weed brain i've been dying waiting for you to say that ...its.. its like one of my best dreams have come true1 how could i say no!" she said and hugged me

"i pushed her slowly and kiss her that was the happiest dat of my existence

"soo! mrs, jackson" i said"" would you like to walk in the garden?

"yeah sure! mr,jackson!

**A/N: YEYYY! I FINISHED IT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT :))**


End file.
